This program was designed to study the psycho-social sequelae of childhood cancer in both patients and their families. The Registry is continuing to identify patients who were alive and relapse-free for more than 60 months following diagnosis and treatment. Their charts are being abstracted and the data coded, punched, stored and linked together on a computer for easy accessibility, with appropriate safeguards to confidentiality. By February 28, 1976, 50 long term follow-up patients and 20 controls will have been investigated intensively with medical, psychiatric, and psychologic evaluations. Parents, siblings, and spouses of the patients and controls will also have been interviewed. Many research instruments have been "custom designed" by the Psychiatrist, Psychologist, Social Worker and Research Assistant for this study. When, in the course of investigation a family is found to be in need of psycho-social intervention, this is either provided by the research team or an appropriate referral is made. Extensive analysis will be performed with the data obtained from these 50 patients and the controls.